malazanfandomcom-20200222-history
Faradan Sort
Faradan Sort was originally with the Malaz 8th Army, but joined the 14th as a captain of the 8th Legion's 9th Company after the Battle of Raraku. She replaced Captain Kindly, who Fiddler suspected had been sent to shape up a company worse off than their own.The Bonehunters, Chapter 6, US SFBC p.244 Her Lieutenant was Madan'Tul Rada.The Bonehunters, Chapter 7, US SFBC p.309 She was a tall, straight-backed woman, who spoke with a Korelri accent.The Bonehunters, Chapter 5, US SFBC p.196-198 She had once worn her hair long, but now kept it cut short to keep it out of the way.The Bonehunters, Chapter 6, US SFBC p.351 Lieutenant Pores thought her icy and calculating, a woman of few words, and an example of cold iron.The Bonehunters, Chapter 7, US SFBC p.276 Sort kept her sword in a scabbard decorated with silver tracing.The Bonehunters, Chapter 5, US SFBC p.204 She could not abide Scorpions or other vermin.The Bonehunters, Chapter 7, US SFBC p.369 In The Bonehunters After the Battle of Raraku, Leoman led the Army of the Apocalypse westward to Y'Ghatan and the 14th Army followed. Sort was assigned as Captain to Fiddler and Gesler's squads (among others) in the 14thThe Bonehunters, Chapter 5, UK MMPB p.237/238 to whom she was a stern but capable officer. In her first appearance at her new command, she crushed the 4th squad's champion scorpion, Joyful Union, under her heel, earning murderous intentions from Bottle and Cuttle. Then she ordered all of the squads in her company to reform their haphazard bivouacs into an organised manner. When Bottle was insubordinate at their first meeting he gave his name as "Smiles", leaving the real Smiles to later wonder what she had done to deserve the discipline of carrying a double load. Koryk believed the new captain was a former section commander of the Stormwall based on the decoration of her sword scabbard. She would only say that the scabbard's original sword "got left behind...in somebody."The Bonehunters, Chapter 7, US SFBC p.368 Kindly attempted to take the measure of his replacement, but Sort remained aloof. Kindly's constant bickering with Lieutenant Pores led Sort to believe the two were idiots. ] Adjunct Tavore Paran launched the Last Siege of Y'Ghatan by sending the army's sappers to breach the city's wall under the cover of night. First into the city were the Malazan marines, followed quickly by the heavy and Medium infantry. Fist Keneb entered the city after its western edges were secure and sent Faradan Sort ahead to make contact with the advance squads.The Bonehunters, Chapter 7, US SFBC p.291-292/304 But when enough Malazans were engaged in street fighting inside the city, Leoman sprung his trap. The city's olive oil-soaked buildings were set alight and the streets quickly became an inferno. Sort and Madan'Tul Rada were caught in the flames until they spotted Sinn stumbling towards them. They noticed wherever the mage moved, flames died in swirling darkness. Sort quickly directed Sinn to create a tunnel through the flames, leading Fists Keneb and Tene Baralta and nearly eight hundred Malazans to safety.The Bonehunters, Chapter 7, US SFBC p.309-310/21 After the siege's end, Sinn's mutterings convinced Sort to stay behind without permission and search for survivors whilst the rest of the army, in a hurry to arrive ahead of the plague, continued on its way to rendezvous with Admiral Nok on the north coast. After three days the pair discovered the place where Bottle and the others had nearly tunneled out from beneath the city and helped them escape. Sort nearly stomped on the rat that had led survivors to safety before Bottle intervened.The Bonehunters, Chapter 7, US SFBC p.352/365-370 As Sort was considered a deserter,The Bonehunters, Chapter 7, US SFBC p.352 Madan'Tul Rada was promoted to Captain and assumed command of her company. When Sort and the survivors caught up to the Bonehunters, she was restored to the 9th Company's command. In Reaper's Gale ] She was Fist Keneb's forward officer in the Malazan invasion of the Letherii Empire, maintaining contact with the forward marines with the help of Beak. In Dust of Dreams Captain Sort attended Fiddler's (forced) reading of the Deck of Dragons. Sort eventually admitted to having survived the Stormwall during the Bonehunters' march through the Glass Desert. In The Crippled God After the battle against the K'Chain Nah'ruk, Sort was promoted to Fist.The Crippled God, Chapter 4, UK HB p.92 Quotes Gallery Faradan sort.jpg|Interpretation of Faradan Sort by Corporal Nobbs File:Faradan Sort by Coalhands.jpg|Faradan Sort by Coalhands Notes and references de:Faradan Sort Category:Females Category:Fists Category:Bonehunters Category:Soldiers